


BACCHANAL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats a drunken Winchester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BACCHANAL

 

 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sam swayed slightly.

Dean snickered. "You're drunk as a skunk!"

"You stink like a skunk!" Sam retorted. "Besides, am not!"

Dean rolled his eyes, belched. "Are so!"

The barmaid brought another bottle.

"Hey!" Sam appealed to her. "Who's drunker? Me or my brother?"

The woman studied each of them.

"I think it's a tie, sweetie pie." She walked away.

Sam stared after her admiringly. "She made a poem!"

"She called you sweetie pie, dude!" Dean chortled.

"Bite me!" Sam said and fell over.

"Wait, do they have pie here?"


End file.
